Who Needs Sleep?
by SpeakBraevery
Summary: Jame's wants to make sure he's the first to wish Logan a happy birthday. *Established Jagan*


**So, this is my first fanfiction, and this is also the first time I've ever written something like this. Hopefully it's not too horrible, but please review and let me know what I can do to improve. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, though I'd love to. **

James was tired. It was almost midnight, and he still wasn't asleep. It was Logan's birthday, and he wanted to make sure he was the first one to wish him a happy birthday, but he couldn't set the alarm clock for fear of the smart boy waking up. So, he had resolved to staying up until midnight, which some people might call crazy. But he didn't care what anyone else thought. Logan was his boyfriend, and he loved him more than anything in the world. He was cute when he slept, a small smile always gracing his features, and James almost felt bad about waking him up so late, but he looked so gorgeous in just his boxers, the moon reflecting off of his pale skin. He glanced at the alarm clock, seeing that it read 11:59. Smiling softly, the pretty boy leaned forward to whisper into Logan's ear.

"Wake up, Logie, wake up." The smaller boy's eyes fluttered open, and James wasted no time in kissing his cheek, his lips moving to suck gently on his lover's earlobe. Logan groaned and attempted to push James away.

"James, not now," he muttered. The pretty boy kept his eyes on the clock, smiling wider as the time finally reached midnight.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Logie, happy birthday to you," James sang, wrapping the smaller boy in a hug.

"James, that was sweet and all, but _it's midnight_!" Logan whined. "Couldn't that have waited until a much more reasonable time?"

"No," James replied, giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. "I needed to make sure I was the first to say it."

"Aw, Jamie..." Logan breathed, meeting the pretty boy's eyes. "I love you. Now let me sleep."

"I can't let you sleep without giving you your present first," James said, kissing Logan's temple.

"James..." The tall brunette simply smiled, bringing his lips to Logans. His hands came down to grab hold of his love's wrists, bringing them up above his head. Using his knees, he knocked Logan's legs apart, settling himself in-between them. The smart boy pulled away. "James, we are not doing this now."

"Oh, you know you want to," James argued, grinding harshly into his boyfriend, causing the small boy to gasp.

"No, James, I want to sleep," Logan insisted, trying hard not to enjoy this. He could barely keep his eyes open.

"Your erection says otherwise." James smirked, running his hand down the pale boy's chest. Logan groaned and tried to squirm away, but the pretty boy held him down, grinding into him once again. James's hand moved lower, cupping Logan's erection through his boxers.

"Oh god. James..."

"Tell me what you want, Logie." James purred, gently palming his lover. "I want to hear you beg for it."

"Let me sleep..." Logan forced himself to say. He wasn't about to let James win and give him the satisfaction.

"Is that really what you want?" James whispered into his ear, removing his hand from between Logan's legs. "Fine, whatever you say." He rolled away from the boy, moving under the covers and onto his side facing the pale boy. He was still smirking, knowing the smaller boy wouldn't be able to sleep with his length aching for friction, and that he'd win in the end. Logan whimpered softly, his cock aching with need. He just needed James to touch him _right there._ Oh god, he needed it.

"James..." he whispered, moving to face the taller boy. The pretty boy raised an eyebrow. "James, please don't do this to me..."

"Do what?" he asked, amused. "Tell me what you want, Logie." The smart boy whimpered, his cheeks turning a light pink. James moved on top of the small boy, resting his body lightly on top of him. He slowly removed his boxers before doing the same with Logan's, and then paused, looking into his lover's eyes. "Tell me, Logan."

"Fuck me, James," Logan moaned.

"Beg for it, baby," the tall brunette said, sucking on the smart boy's neck.

"Please fuck me," Logan whined.

"Oh, you're going to have to try harder than that, Logie," the pretty boy muttered, moving his lips down to the boy's collar bone. "Come on, baby. Really beg for it."

"Please, James," Logan begged, frowning. "Come on, it's my birthday. Please fuck me. Fuck me hard."

"Better, but still not good enough."

"_Please!"_ Logan was close to tears, exhausted and frustrated. "I need you. Oh god, Jay, have mercy. Please..." James felt his stomach lurch when he saw the look on his boyfriend's face. Logan's eyes were wide and moist, his lip between his teeth. "Please." The tall boy immediately regretted teasing the boy, and grinded into him, hissing as his erection rubbed against Logan's. The shorter boy arched his back, gasping. The pretty boy smiled and grinded into his lover harder, loving the sounds the boy made.

"I love you," James whispered into the boy's ear.

"Just fuck me, James," Logan replied, and James chuckled, bringing his fingers to his lips. The smart boy watched his tall lover suck his fingers with a sexy half smile, his throbbing cock twitching in anticipation. When his fingers were wet enough, James dragged them down to the ivory skinned boy's entrance, massaging them gently into his skin. He slowly slid one finger in, and then another, scissoring them. Logan moaned deep in his throat, thrusting himself onto the fingers inside of him.

"More?" James asked sensually. Without waiting for a reply, he stuck in a third finger, curling them inside his lover, searching out his prostate. After a moment he found it, Logan crying out in pleasure as the bundle of nerves inside him was hit.

"More, Jamie," he mewled, eyes closing in ecstasy. He whimpered when James pulled out his fingers, spitting into his hand and slicking up his length. The tall boy positioned himself at Logan's entrance, pushing in the head of his member before pausing, allowing the small boy to get used to the intrusion. When Logan nodded, he slowly pushed all of the way in, moaning at the sensation. Logan was so warm and tight, and he couldn't help but quickly pull out a bit before thrusting back in. When the smart boy moaned, James decided it was alright to start pounding the hell out of him, unable to wait any longer.

"You feel so good," James muttered, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on the pale boy's lips. "Fuck, Loges."

"Faster," Logan panted. "Please, faster." The pretty boy increased his speed, slamming into the small boy as hard as he could, the way he knew Logan liked it. After a moment he changed the direction of his thrusts, searching out the boy's prostate. He knew he found it once Logan screamed his name, and brought his hand down to pump the smart boy's cock in time with his thrusts.

"I'm close," James moaned, his head thrown back, eyes closed.

"M-me, too," Logan cried, eyes rolling back into his head. "Oh god, don't stop." The pretty boy opened his eyes to watch his lover cum, his back arching as he cried out James's name. Watching the boy below him have his orgasm was too much. With one last thrust, he came inside of Logan, painting his insides white. He collapsed on top of his boyfriend, gasping for breath.

"Happy birthday," he murmured, placing a kiss to Logan's forehead. He slowly pulled out of him, curling up on his side and wrapping his arms around the pale boy, pulling him to his chest. "Love you."

"Love you more," Logan whispered, smiling softly.

"Love you most," the pretty boy countered, and Logan laughed.

"You totally got that from Tangled."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," James said softly. "Now sleep." And Logan did just that.


End file.
